


"So...what are you going to do to me?"

by faerierowan



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, I Love You, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, R, Riding Crops, Smut, a michael tied to the bed fic, and mayhaps even your ring finger, apollo - Freeform, but i do hope that the pinkie will be out of commission, happy birthday mon ange, i can only apollo-gise, i hope you lose the function of your pinkie, if we're lucky, mon ange, naughty naughty, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerierowan/pseuds/faerierowan
Summary: for my apollo. an exr take on michael tied to the bed <3
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 23





	"So...what are you going to do to me?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelandorbjeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelandorbjeyes/gifts).



Grantaire looked up at Enjolras, his signature smirk in place. 

“So…what are you going to do to me?” 

Enj gazed down at his boyfriend, silken bonds encircling his arms, tethering him to their bed. 

“That depends,” he began, “I’m in no rush. I thought perhaps you could wait; I’ve things to do and your constant whining and interruptions are getting in the way. I think I’ll deal with you later.” He then eyed him with a haughty mix of annoyance and indifference, a combination he knew drove R wild. 

Seemingly unfazed, Grantaire chuckled. “don’t be silly, Enjy, you know I’m the most important thing that needs doing.” 

E raised an eyebrow in response and slowly trailed his leather riding crop from the ankle to halfway up R’s thigh, a silent challenge. Remaining impressively calm, R hardly moaned, a subtle shift in his expression and the desperate look in his eyes the only indication of his desires. Lying only in his underwear it was clear for Enjolras to see his dick, already half hard, twitching and enlarging in the knowledge that he belonged completely and utterly to Enjolras and was bound to do whatever he pleased. Enj continued the movement with the riding crop, running it gently along R’s legs, watching him grow more impatient and ready under his gaze.   
Slowly and deliberately Enjolras turned and began removing his clothes. He took his time, folding them neatly and setting them aside carefully before turning to face Grantaire, fully naked, holding only his cravat. Anticipating what was about to happen, R bucked involuntarily, a quiet whimper escaping his lips. This was met with a reprimanding crack of the riding crop against his thigh.   
R tried his best to stay still for Enjolras as the cravat was tied securely over his face, ensuring he was unable to see anything. With his vision gone R’s body tingled in anticipation, Enj’s fingers left trails of fire wherever they made contact with his skin and each touch caused electricity to ricochet around his body. 

All he could feel were Enjolras’ delicate caresses, the ghost of his breath across his face, the proximity of his boyfriend to his raging boner. After a while the gentle kisses and soft touches became too much; as the tips of Enj’s fingers teasingly brushed R’s (now aching) cock he couldn’t help whimpering, “Apollo…please…” 

Enjolras’ movement stopped abruptly. His body, straddling R, froze as if he were made of marble. 

“What do you want, R?” Enj asked him softly, his breath ghosting across Grantaire’s cheek. 

After a moment of silence all Grantaire could do was whimper quietly and buck his hips, moaning slightly at the contact with Enjolras’ body. Enj remained still for a moment allowing R to get into a rhythm before pushing him down forcefully not allowing him to move at all. R strained at his bonds in response, now desperate, and moaned again. Suddenly, Enj grabbed at his underwear, pulling it off and taking his dick in his mouth in one swift motion.   
R gasped in response before it turned into a moan of pleasure. he bucked his hips desperately loving the soft tight warmth of Enjolras’ mouth. A mixture of excitement and pleasure overtook him as Enj continued to suck him off, deeper and deeper into his mouth. His arms strained against the silken ties and he arched his back trying to push himself even deeper, meeting each bob of Enj’s head with a hard thrust. Enjolras’ expert mouth brought R to the edge before giving him one last, long lick and abandoning him on the precipice of orgasm. 

R let out a low growl at the loss of contact and sought out Enj’s mouth with his bucking hips, his leaking cock begging to be sucked. However, much to R’s displeasure, he felt the mattress shift and the weight leave his body as Enjolras rose and swung his leg over R, leaving him alone in the bed. 

Without sight the first crack of the riding crop against R’s thigh came as a shock, forcing a whimpered moan to escape his parted lips. The next touch was gentle, a soft hand nudging his hip, urging him to turn over. Knowing what that meant, R eagerly flipped onto his front, each arm still tied to the bedposts now crossed above his head.   
The next three smacks to Grantaire’s arse came in quick succession, prompting him to smile and moan into the pillow while grinding slowly into the mattress below him. 

Enjolras – who had been rather quiet up to this point – whispered “good boy”, sending sparks through R’s body, making his heart flutter and all his extremities tingle. 

Upon seeing Grantaire’s reaction to his words, Enjolras smiled gently and raised the riding crop again, bringing it down quickly so that it whistled through the air before making contact with R’s skin, eliciting a scandalous moan. 

Enjolras smirked, “What was that, baby? You liked it?” he taunted. 

“Mm hmph”, was the response, along with another muffled whimper and a moan.

Enjolras brought the riding crop down again, causing R to shiver and whisper a slurred stream of expletives, now thrusting rapidly against the bed. Enj took his own dick in his hand and stroked himself at the sight. Seeing his R like this; tied up and desperate for more, begging for it, was the hottest thing he could imagine. 

He smacked Grantaire a few more times, each one accompanied by a derogatory comment or, alternatively, whispered praise as Enj’s hand sped up to match his panting breaths. Enjolras touching himself during sex was something he knew turned R on and, judging by the speed of his thrusts and shallow breathing, R was aware of what he was doing and was enjoying it immensely.   
Seeing how he was affecting Grantaire was enough for Enj and after a few more thrusts into his hand he came, shaking and moaning, painting R’s back with his cum. 

This seemed to send R over the edge too as he shook and moaned, straining at his bonds and begging for release. 

“You’re my good boy, R. Does my baby want to cum?” 

R’s head bobbed up and down frantically as his hips bucked violently. 

Enj chuckled quietly, “Cum for me, R.”

And so R came, shaking and moaning and swearing, muttering incoherent words of thanks to his Apollo. His orgasm seemed to last an eternity with Enj gently running his fingers through his hair and whispering words of praise and encouragement until he finally stopped shaking. 

After their breathing had slowed again and the tremors wracking Grantaire’s body had subsided, Enjolras reached up to untie his wrists before returning his hand to his face and gently removing the cravat covering his eyes. Able to see again, R blinked a few times at the sudden brightness before his gaze came to rest on Enjolras and he was suddenly breathless once again. R looked up at him, an absent smile on his face as he took in the beautiful sight of his Apollo, cheeks flushed, eyes bright, his hair dishevelled, rouge strands having escaped his bun framed his face and stuck up at odd angles as if desperate hands had run through the soft curls, tugging and pulling in a futile attempt to get a grip, to clutch on to his remaining composure – something that he had definitely been unable to do. In short – he was the most beautiful angel R had ever seen, and never failed to take his breath away.


End file.
